The gaming industry depends upon player participation. Players are generally “hopeful” players who either think they are lucky or at least think they can get lucky—for a relatively small investment to play a game, they can get a disproportionately large return. To create this feeling of luck, a gaming apparatus relies upon an internal or external random element generator to generate one or more random elements such as random numbers. The gaming apparatus determines a game outcome based, at least in part, on the one or more random elements.
A significant technical challenge is to improve the operation of gaming apparatus and games played thereon, including the manner in which they leverage the underlying random element generator, by making them yield a negative return on investment in the long run (via a high quantity and/or frequency of player/apparatus interactions) and yet random and volatile enough to make players feel they can get lucky and win in the short run. Striking the right balance between yield versus randomness and volatility to create a feeling of luck involves addressing many technical problems, some of which can be at odds with one another. This luck factor is what appeals to core players and encourages prolonged and frequent player participation. Traditionally, an operator of a gaming machine, such as a casino or other gaming establishment, is provided the opportunity to adjust the yield of the game provided by the gaming machine either by installing a different software variation or by selecting one of a predefined set of yields provided by the manufacturer of the gaming machine. Greater flexibility to fine-tune such adjustments is desirable and, as the industry matures, the creativity and ingenuity required to improve such operation of gaming apparatus and games grows accordingly.